wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 9, 2010 Monday Night RAW
The August 9, 2010 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which tool place on August 9, 2010 at the ARCO Arena in Sacramento, California. Episode Summary The Nexus attacked The Hart Dynasty Oh, Canada! With just six days until SummerSlam, Bret Hart took a break from training in Calgary to address the further deterioration of Team WWE. The legendary Canadian appeared ready to convince his fellow countrymen, Edge and Chris Jericho, to rejoin the group. First out, the arrogant Jericho proved as condescending and stubborn as ever, rebuffing the advice of the WWE Hall of Famer. Next up, The Ultimate Opportunist praised "Hit Man" before turning on him and attacking. Hart countered and sent Edge to the mat, at which point, Jericho jammed a thumb in Hart's eye. The attack came as Edge & Jericho prepare to face The Excellence of Execution & John Cena in a tag team match later in the evening. As the two scoundrels retreated, Hart's niece, Natalya, hurried to the ring. She breathlessly informed her uncle that The Nexus had just ambushed The Hart Dynasty—seemingly in an effort to prevent them as replacements on Team WWE. Melina vs Alicia Fox Ring rust? What ring rust? Last week, Melina sent a message to Divas Champion Alicia Fox that she is back and intensely focused on regaining the Butterfly Championship that she had to relinquish due to injury several months ago. This week, Melina's message got a whole lot louder. Not only did the homecoming queen defeat Alicia in a non-title bout, but the anonymous Raw General Manager arranged a Divas Title Match between the two at SummerSlam. Mark Henry vs Ted DiBiase The Nexus persist in brutalizing any Superstar even considering joining Team WWE. The carnage continued with Mark Henry. In the locker room area, The World's Strongest Man asked Team WWE members John Morrison and R-Truth to consider his bout against Ted DiBiase his audition to join their SummerSlam squad. Once The Nexus got wind of Henry's hopes, they quickly dashed them by attacking before the match, leaving Henry battered and immobile. Divas Summertime Spectacular Ya gotta love summer. In a Triple Threat Tag Team Match, six sexy, smart and powerful Divas flooded the ring in a battle of bikini-clad beauties: The Bella Twins vs. Eve & Gail Kim vs. Maryse & Jillian. As the lucky duo of Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov shared referee duties, Brie & Nikki took control and overcame their strong and stunning opponents for the win. Results * Singles Match: Melina defeated Alicia Fox * Triple Threat Tag Team "Summertime Spectacular": The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) defeated Eve Torres & Gail Kim & Jillian Hall & Maryse Media Category:2010 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Alicia Fox Category:Maryse Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Episodes featuring Gail Kim Category:Episodes featuring Jillian Hall Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes